Personality Switch
by superherowarrior
Summary: After having been grounded Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian decide to pull a major prank on Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

* * *

Dick' s POV

* * *

The four of us wanted to get some form revenge on Bruce for grounding us. We didn't say it aloud but I could tell that they also wanted it. I could tell because I saw the angry looks my brothers had been giving Bruce during meals.

We had been stuck in our rooms for the past week because we were all in the bat-mobile when I had crashed it due to the distraction of their yelling at each other. Bruce simply didn't know exactly whom to punish so we all got it.

We had just had just finished our sentence and been allowed out of our own rooms today and, I waited for someone to come and yell at me, chances are it would be Damian or Jason they were both extremely pissed when Bruce had delivered the sentence.

"Grayson, why did you have to wreck Father's car." Damian nearly shouted at me as I had expected him to. Damian didn't react well to having a punishment of any kind.

"I'm sorry Dami. I was distracted by your threats to murder Tim and Jason." I tried to explain and to get him to stop yelling at me. "I have a plan to get back for this punishment though." I offered him and I knew that it would end up being a whopper of a prank on Bruce. Of course, we will definitely get in trouble for doing it but I had been waiting for a reason to do this and it will be amazing.

"What is it, Grayson?" He asked me grudgingly. He was curious.

"Go get Jason and Tim and I'll tell all of you at the same time. It needs all four of us to have the best effect." He left the room immediately for the first time trying to get his siblings to come without trying to kill either of them.

After all three at entered my room and took a seat, I started to explain, "We have all learned how to be reasonable at acting for undercover cases we might have to do or have done. We should use it to act as each other for a couple of days to completely confuse Bruce." I explained my plan to them. They all smiled, even Damian who almost never smiled and I knew they were on completely on board with it.

"I claim pretending to be you, Grayson," Damian claimed quickly. I was glad and honored that he thought my personality was the best but it was most likely he didn't want to be stuck acting like Tim, even though it would increase the effectiveness.

"I'll do Dami," I said so Jason wouldn't. That was something to fear plus it would diminish the effect of the prank.

I would do Dami. He would do me. Jason would do Tim and Tim would do Jason. It would work and be effective. Not the best but it would work. How could it not?

I was so excited for the next morning so we would start and it would last for the next week. It would be so much fun.

* * *

Jason's POV

* * *

Dick' s plan was a simple prank but it would be hard to pull off. I get why he didn't want me to do Damian' s personality. We are way too similar for it to be as effective.

I was laying in bed trying to get back the sleep I so desperately wanted. I hadn't patrolled last night or even for the last week so I wasn't really all that tired.

Oh, Shit. I thought. Tim is up early in the morning to start working. That meant I had to wake up early and get up quickly for the next few days along with being Red Hood. How does Tim manage to do it? I thought as I tiredly got out of bed.

I walked down after getting into one of the suits instead of my casual wear. Why were they still there, they should have been removed after I had died?

I found Dick and Damian sitting down at the table for breakfast. I walked to my seat and noticed that they were in each other's places. That meant that I should sit in Tim's place. So I walked around and sat there.

"Where's Alfred, Bruce, and Tim?" I asked them, normally everyone was at the table during breakfast.

"You don't know. Shouldn't be surprised." Dick stated loudly and harshly. It was wrong. It seemed weird even though I knew why he was acting this way.

Alfred walked briskly into the room. "Master Dick do not speak to Master Jason in that incredibly rude way."

He then left the room. Looking at the clock I figured that he was going to wake up Bruce and Tim.

"Good morning Jason, last night I switched up the uniforms," Dick told me whispering the last part.

What?! Oh, he must have made the changes of size to our uniforms. So I guess tonight I shall be Red Robin instead of Red Hood.

A few minutes later, Bruce, Tim, and Alfred came to the table for breakfast.

Damian ran towards them and to say that Bruce was surprised would be an understatement.

Well, the expression was priceless, truly something priceless, he was surprised something no one ever saw him be, ever.

The expression got better still. Damian hugged Bruce. "Good morning, Daddy! Timmy!" Damian had exclaimed excitedly, while Dick said, "Good morning, Bruce." In a monotone, I had no clue he could use.

"Morning." Was what I offered after everyone had sat down at the table as I picked up the morning newspaper.

"Jason why are you reading the paper, it is quite unusual for you." Bruce inquired trying to get why we were all acting differently.

"Bruce I am simply learning of anything that does not concern who we deal with, that has happened recently. Is there a problem with doing that? I can stop if there is." I said as I allowed for an expression of concern to appear on my face.

"Damian, why did you hug me earlier?" Bruce tried cause clearly, he wasn't getting anywhere with questioning me.

"Why wouldn't I hug you, Daddy? Is everything okay?" Damian said with energy and worry that I'm shocked that he was able to manage.

"Dick is something wrong." Bruce tried most likely thinking this because of Dick being a lot quieter than he normally is.

"Tsk. I am fine Bruce." Dick replied in an annoyed monotone.

"What about you Tim, is there anything wrong," Bruce asked at this point doubtful that he would be told after three of us not telling him when it would appear as if something clearly would be.

"Why the hell would you care, Bruce? Normally you don't notice me at all." Tim shouted at Bruce.

We all finished our breakfasts without saying another word to each other.

After the meal Bruce had us all come down to the cave cause it was a weekend and we had not informed him what was wrong.

Oh, if the next few days are as good as this morning has been it will be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who spent some of their precious time to review this piece of fanfiction. I also thank those who favorited or followed this story.**

 **Chapter summery: Bruce tries to figure out exactly why Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian are acting in this manner.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I metion in this piece of fanfiction.**

Chapter 2. Suspensions and Strangeness

Bruce's POV

Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian were all acting incredibly strange during breakfast this morning. They were not acting at all like themselves.

Questions racked my brain. Were they up to something? If so what exactly were they doing? Were they exposed to some new slow acting toxin last time they were out on patrol? It was a week ago but I've seen stranger things.

"We are going to the cave. I wasn't giving them an option in this matter. If they were hiding something I wanted them close to help me figure out what it was and so they don't do a lot of damage.

As we walked down into the cave I watched each of my children carefully. Today Dick held himself with an air of confidence and superiority that Damian would normally have. Where Jason would normally having an air of anger he had a sense of calm. Tim who was under most circumstances the calm one appeared angry at everything and everyone Damian was bouncy and excitable today and it showed. None of this was normal for any of them

As we got in the cave we all went to get on our uniforms on. This was normal for us but who I found was in which uniform was not.

Dick was wearing the Robin uniform. Jason was wearing the Red Robin uniform. Tim was in the Red Hood uniform and Damian was in the Nightwing uniform.

Why were they all wearing the wrong uniform? How did the wrong uniforms even fit? What was going on today?

"Dick, why are you wearing the Robin uniform? How does it even fit you." I asked as I noticed he wasn't wearing his old uniform but Damian's uniform.

"Bruce I am wearing my uniform." Dick said and the others nodded so I figured they were trying to play with me and it wasn't something to be concerned over.

Ah, they might be pretending to be each other. They were even doing a pretty decent job of it if that is what is going on. It might be something else though, so I should still be cautious though.

"Okay, _Robin._ " I emphasized on the name to see if anyone would break. No one did. There should have been a reaction if everything was normal. Not having one worried me.

"Jason why are you in Tim's uniform." "Tim why are you in Jason uniform." I tried to get both of them with the questions.

"Why would you think that I would wear that and not this, Bruce! I have been Red Hood for a while now. Not that you ever notice!" Tim ranted at me his voice rising with every word till he was shouting at me.

"This is my uniform Bruce. Were you exposed to any type of neurotoxin last night?" Jason calmly inquired.

"I do notice what you do Tim and I wasn't exposed to toxins of any matter last night." I stated both were true but didn't relive either child.

"Bruce could I run some tests on a sample of your blood just to be sure nothing is wrong with you." Jason stated as he grabbed a syringe.

"Yes, Jay you should do that. I want to know if something is wrong with Daddy so we can help him if something is wrong. If something is we will help you all together like a family." Damian exclaimed his voice full of energy, panick and concern.

I sat down on a medical cot so that he could take the blood. With how strange things appear to be it was better to be sitting down. It was beginning to be a bit scary.

Afterwards Jason hooked the sample to a blood sampler on the bat-computer and was analysing it from the high tech computer.

"Tim, could you go and help Jason. You are the tech expert out of all us." I offered the task to him.

"Why Bruce? I have to help for everything do I? How often must I prove myself to you?" Tim started to shout before storming towards the stairs.

Alfred was coming into the cave. Ah, there were cookies on the tray he carried with him. He was bringing down cookies for us.

"Master Tim, I believe Master Bruce wants you to stay down here." Alfred stated to Tim who took a cookie with him and stormed off deeper into the cave.

Time to finish questioning about wearing the wrong uniforms.

I tried Damian this time. "Damian, why are you wearing a smaller version of Dick's Nightwing uniform.

"Daddy, what do you mean Dick's uniform, this uniform is mine. You don't have amnesia do you?" He ran up to me. Were his eyes tearing up? This was not normal it took at alot more to get Damian to cry.

"It's going to be okay Damian." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. A comforting gesture that had worked most of the time.

He then hugged me as if the touch was a sign that it was a safe thing to hug me. Damian doesn't hug people. That just doesn't happen. What is going on here?

Line Break

"Alfred is there anything about what's going on that you know about." I asked when all of the children were in the other room. If anyone knew what was going on besides themselves it would be Alfred.

"Master Bruce I don't know what you are asking me about. Please elaborate on what the thing that is currently frustrating you is." Alfred continued cleaning the cave as he responded to the question.

"I was wondering if you knew why Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian were acting extremely odd today." I restated my question causing myself even more frustration as I thought about it.

"How were they acting today sir?" Alfred inquired, he must not have noticed or written it off as something harmless

Maybe the others were right and my confusion was due to some kind of poison. No, that couldn't be. I know that something is going on other than having been poisoned the previous night.

"They just haven't been acting at all like themselves today." I explained everything that had happened so far today and how they were all acting. Alfred gave a small smile as I told him what I knew. I wasn't paying close attention so I didn't notice this till later.

"Those are certainly some interesting happenings Master Bruce. That certainly counts as acting strange." Alfred replied as he left the room and I was left with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who spent some of their precious time to review this story. I also thank those who favorited and\or followed this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter Summery: Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian do some training and get questioned by Bruce again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction**

Chapter 3. Training

Tim's POV

Dick's plan for the prank seems to be doing it's job well. It seems to be working and we all seem to be doing okay.

It has been very weird to act in this manner and even weirder to see my siblings act in these different ways. It was also weird to see Bruce so confused.

Currently we were in a different area of the cave than Bruce was in and none of us could hear him coming towards us so we had for the current moment dropped the act.

"What are we doing all the way over here? Why do we have to be all this way out?" I questioned the others as I took off the helmet off of my head.

What were we doing in this room? It was a bit away from the main portion of the cave. I knew that something was going on because of the look of urgency that Dick currently had.

"Well maybe since we are pretending to be each other for our night work we should probably show few tricks to the person pretending to be you so that the style is closer. Also it would be best if we knew how to use the weapons." Dick pointed out. That made alot of sense.

After saying that Dick went over to Damian and he and Damian started instructing each other almost immediately.

I walked up to Jason because I understood and agreed with Dick's point. I needed to know how to defend myself with the weapons that Red Hood wielded, which were guns and Bruce doesn't use them so in turn I hadn't been taught how to use them so I did need to learn this.

"Anything of mine you need to learn?" I offered feeling a bit nervous on asking about learning how to use his guns.

"Replacement, why in the world would I need to learn something from you? You need to learn to shoot don't you?" Jason questioned me.

"Just making sure you know my weapons and yes, I literally have next to no idea so I need to learn." I explained to him. He threw in a few and by that alot of remarks on how he was better at it than I was as he taught me to shoot and exactly where the non-lethal shots were.

All four of us spent the next hour or so practicing using each other's equipment till Bruce came into the room and made us come into the main chamber of the cave.

-Line Break-

Currently Bruce had insisted on us doing some training. We didn't tell him that is what we were doing for some reason.

The training was sparring and we confused Bruce a great deal with using each others style cause he lost in the fights. He was expecting for us to attack like we normally would have but that was not what happened.

Bruce seemed extremely frustrated and it wasn't just the frustration associated with losing the sparring fights.

He must have wanted to do this to get at least one of us to slip if we were playing with him. We were put we didn't slip by using the style we had just learned.

It looked like he was going to question us again about if we knew why we were acting differently. Like before he would get no answers.

"What is with all of you changing your fighting style all of a sudden." Bruce asked seemingly utterly confused.

"Why, Bruce must I stick with your style and not my own!" I reacted trying to react how I think that Jason would.

"Bruce, this is my style, I will not change it even for you." Dick replied in that creepy monotone he had been using all day.

"Daddy? Have I done something wrong? Did I not use a technique correctly?" Damian inquired as he voice wavered. Wow, just wow. I had no idea that he was capable of having so much emotion in his voice.

"What should I change in my style, Bruce?" Jason asked Bruce calmly.

We all had somehow started our statements at the exact same time.

First Bruce tried to comfort Damian. "Damian, your style was great you beat me, didn't you? The style just seemed different than normal." Bruce said in a comforting voice to attempt to calm down Damian.

Then Damian started to hug Bruce saying, "It's okay Daddy, I understand." Just, wow. Damian can do that?

Bruce moved on to me after Damian stopped smothering him. "Tim, I don't expect you to fight in my style. What I expected was for you to fight in your style which that wasn't." Bruce explained and I understood but I couldn't act the way I felt.

"That was my style! You just can't accept the style I chose, you never have!" I exclaimed towards Bruce as I had growing volume and anger fill my voice.

Bruce left me alone after I gave that outburst and moved on to Dick. "Dick, I never expected you to change your fighting style. You have seemed to change it though and I was curious why you had." Bruce explained.

"It is fine Bruce." Dick replied in that monotone voice he was using. While anger lingering in his eyes suggested otherwise.

"You shouldn't change a thing about your fighting style if it has been working Jason. I might not like your style but it works, so why did you change your fighting style." Bruce explained to him. I could tell the last part was being asked of all of us.

None of us gave him the reason of the change of fighting style, to do so we would have to tell him about the prank.

"Fine then." Bruce said in a tone that said if you don't tell me now I'll find out myself and it won't be pretty. It was a tone he normally kept reserved for interrogating criminals. It was the voice he used for Batman.

It didn't work on any of us though, we were all used to hearing it to be scared of what Bruce might do.

There also wasn't as much of threat made. We knew we more than likely get grounded again and suspend from patrol again. It really wasn't the same type of threatening.

Bruce was curious about what was going on that meant he would start to look into differing possibilities but maybe he had already started...

All of Bruce's questioning made me wonder exactly how long would it be before he figured us out? How long will this prank last?

I did not know when but I knew that it would be figured out sometime soon but it will be fun until that quickly approaching moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who spent some of their time to review this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter Summery: It is finnaly time for them to head out for that night's patrol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 4. That Evening

Damian's POV

I understood that it needs to happen for this prank to work but I hate having to act touchy-feely. Well I guess this is better than having to be like Drake. Now that would be completely awful having to be like that imbecile.

Father had been questioning us all day about why were acting different than normal. We managed to confuse him further when he did this action.

We were currently waiting to head out for tonight's patrol. I do hope that the others are not stupid enough that they mess this up.

We had spent nearly the whole day in the cave. We had really only been up in the manor to have breakfast, lunch and dinner which had been only a few minutes ago.

We had been working on cases and training with each other for the whole day so far and it was finally time to patrol Gotham.

"It is time to head out. Are you ready?" Father asked us. Of course we were ready to patrol, I thought to myself.

"I'm ready to start Daddy!" I forced myself to say this statement and in a cheerful childish voice while biting my tongue to not say any comment that I normally would have. "Is something wrong you normally don't ask?" I asked with concern lacing that awful childish voice I was using.

"Just making sure everyone is Damian." Father told me as quickly as he could.

"I am ready Bruce." Grayson said at the same moment as I had spoken. He said this in a monotone while heading over towards Father and myself.

"Way past time." Drake muttered under his breath while heading over to Father at a quickened pace.

"Okay." Was all that Todd said as he calmly walked over to stand with us only a moment later.

A few minutes later we went out to finally get started on patrol. Patrol was normally the only part of the day that was near tolerable.

Father had insisted on us to work together on patrol today though. Either he was onto us or someone had broken out of Arkham and we hadn't been informed about it.

I hope that it is the latter rather than the former, as the former having already have happened would be unfortunate. Despite my dislike of having to act like this I wanted the revenge on Father to last a bit longer.

I was excited and nervous about patrol where I would be normally be simply excitated. I was nervous because I was afraid I would slip and I would use my fighting style instead of Grayson's.

I believe using the correct style when fighting was troubling all four of us, as their was no other reason for the worry on Grayson's, Todd's and Drake's faces.

* * *

Tonight's patrol so far has been uneventful and all the criminals didn't put up much of a fight and each other style wasn't causing to much trouble. It was confusing Father a bit though so it was most likely best that we had not met any major criminals.

Currently we were checking out an abandoned warehouse that we had heard some noise from. It had been a banging sound which ment someone was in there.

"Nightwing, Red Robin. Go in from the other side, Red Hood and Robin will enter from this side." Father told us when we were a about 100 meters out from the warehouse.

"Okay, your call, Bats!" I exclaimed as I started to run up towards the edge of the building.

"Sure thing Batman." Jason said as he started to head over with me.

Jason and I went around the building so we could enter how Father had told us to. It was quick as this wasn't one of the largest warehouse's I had seen. Jason didn't want to talk and that was fine with me.

Getting into the building was easy their weren't any locks or anything. Really, with all the criminals in Gotham they don't lock up their warehouse or if they are criminals wouldn't they want to keep us out.

When the door was open I could hear more noise than what was outside. It was two people yelling at each other. This didn't make it criminal but it might be which meant to keep looking for what exactly what was happening.

We made our way into the center area of the warehouse were we saw the people createing the noise. They were two teenagers wearing all black and hoodies to conceal their ID's and both of them held a gun.

"Don't worry, they won't find us and if they do, we can get rid of them!" The guy on the left said laughing the whole time.

"What makes us any different from the other criminals they catch. We didn't think this out maybe we should stop." The guy on the right stammered out. He was right about not thinking things though.

"How else are we going to pay to go to collage then?" The one on the left asked sounding desperate.

It was then that Batman, Robin and Red Hood entered the room and Red Robin and I exited the shadows of the room. We started approaching this idiots.

"What were you doing to earn money?" Father said in his interrogator voice hearing this both of the criminals were quivering as they heard this voice.

The one on the right was extremely scared and had ran what into the corner and fell to the floor because of his pure fear. The one on the left was quivering but had raised his gun and had it pointed at Drake.

"We work as part of a gang to sell drugs to teenagers. Since we go to a local high school we can sell them there to other students there. We earned 30% of all of our profits. We did it to pay for college since we couldn't get any scholarships and we both don't have much money." The one in the gushed out after seeing Father look at him. Really, it wasn't even a bat-glare.

"Nightwing please tie-up the criminal in the corner." Father ordered me and I went and tied him up.

It was easy as he didn't put up even a small fight.

"If you don't leave us alone now . . . I'll shoot." The other guy stated nervously but loudly as I finished tying this guy up. He is most likely bluffing to get us to leave.

As I turned around to help with this criminal only to hear a gunshot and a body falling down.

I hope it is not Father or Grayson it would be awful if they died or were seriously hurt. Was the thought that occured to me.

What I saw was Drake down, Todd accessing the damage with Father who was concerned and Grayson attacking the shooter as it was most likely the only thing keeping him from showing his worry over Drake.

I hate even acting like Drake is of some importance at all. So I had to force myself to rush to his side cause if I didn't well that would be so unlike Grayson.

I hated him a whole lot but Father and Grayson would be extremely hurt if he were to die so it was mostly likely better for him to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who have that have spent their time to review, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Chapter Summary: There is some thoughts that the prank might have been a bad idea and them having trouble emotionally with keeping up the act.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Dick's POV

* * *

Oh my, oh my, oh my. Oh how bad this really was.

Tim's really hurt and cause we are pulling this prank I can't even seem concerned in the least about him. I am very concerned though.

He has survived bullet wounds before but there is always a chance that this wound will be the one that killed him. There is always that chance.

I had followed Bruce who was carrying Tim back. I didn't even try to say anything like Damian would have said as it would not be that. It would not be the mocking over not dodging the bullet that Damian would have given, it would be the concern I was feeling.

I was simply too worried about Tim to act like Damian. All I really could do for the prank right now was suppress myself from being vocally concerned about him.

Oh, how much I wanted to be concerned for him right now, but I couldn't without giving up the prank. Giving it up before we knew that Bruce knew or we all agreed together might break the bonds of trust that we shared.

We got back to the cave and we got Tim on one of the beds in the medical bay. After that I was sent up to the manor to tell Alfred about Tim's injury.

It was good that we had already told Alfred about the prank. We had told him because of all four of us knowing from experience that we could not pull one on Alfred he would see right through it.

Him knowing meant that while telling him I didn't have to act like I didn't care about Tim.

I ran up to the manor hurrying as soon as I was out of Bruce's sight. I wanted to get away from that situation as soon as I could if I couldn't help because of this prank.

I was running though the main hallway trying to find Alfred when I heard, "Master Dick, please don't run inside of the house."

"Sorry, Alfred. I know that I shouldn't have done it but Bruce sent me to inform you that Tim got hurt on patrol."

"How badly is he hurt?" Alfred asked as soon as he heard the news I had just delivered.

"He has a bullet wound to the chest. As far as we gather it hit no vital organs. There is a lot of blood loss though."

"I shall call Dr. Thompkins right away, Master Dick." Alfred said as he left the room to call Leslie.

That was good while as I left the cave Tim was stable but she could tell how bad this bullet wound was better than any of us could.

* * *

Leslie came over very quickly after she was explained the situation and was asked to come over to the manor and help.

I was avoiding going back down to the cave, I really didn't want to have to act like I don't care when someone is badly hurt but I forced myself to head back down after Leslie came over and went down.

I slowly walked down the steps and walked into the cave. I was dreading about having to see Bruce down there and have to put the act back on.

This prank seemed so much better as an idea in my head then it was turning out to be. This was a stupid idea! Why did we have to do it?

My steps were very slow and full of dread as I walked towards the med bay to where I knew by experience that was where my family would be.

I couldn't, I just could not bring myself to bring myself to say the comments that Damian would have and has in the past as I saw Tim's form lying on the medical bed. I knew the comments well enough though.

 _Come on Drake, that shot was nothing. I wouldn't have gotten hit by it. You are so weak._ Were only a few of the things I wouldn't put it past Damian to say to Tim in this situation.

"Oh Dick your back! What were you doing for that long up in the manor, Tim is hurt and down here." Damian greeted me as he put a cold wet washcloth on Tim's forehead.

Even though the words were worry filled but I could tell her was hiding the frustration and enjoyment he was feeling over Tim being hurt.

I just sat down grumpily on a seat that was next to Tim's bed. I was seated next to Bruce. Jason was seated on the chair on Bruce's other side. Alfred stood against one of the walls and Leslie was checking out Tim's bullet wound.

"Well, Bruce, Tim is really lucky this time. It is just a flesh wound and did not get any vital organs." Leslie said as she stepped away from Tim a minute or so later. This meant that she was done.

* * *

Leslie left a couple of hours after she had arrived saying that Tim would need some bed rest and he was not to patrol until that wound was healed. She knew us long enough that we listened to but normally ignored the concept of bed rest.

Tim was still in the medical bed in the cave. Bruce had said that we would get Tim up to the manor in the morning.

Jason, Damian and I had pretended to fall asleep down here. I did it because we had to talk about the prank and if we should continue with it. Maybe the others want to talk about ending this also.

"Guys, this really should stop this prank!" I voiced my opinion and was the first to say theirs even though it was minutes after Bruce had left the room.

"Why Grayson? This was your idea!" Damian snapped at me as soon as he registered what I meant that we should stop.

"What's wrong Dick, too weak to act with little Timmy hurt?" Jason responded, anger in his voice.

Both of them wanted to continue with this act. Why had they chosen to stay then?

"I agree with Dick, this is no longer funny." Tim said a few moments later.

"Why stop now, it was hilarious to see Bruce so confused?" Jason asked both Tim and me.

"It was but with Tim being hurt and all, I feel like it would be taking it a bit too far, don't you think? Also with all that is going on it is harder to act like Dami." I explained to them.

"I agree about it being harder. Acting concerned for Drake when he is most vulnerable is insulting." Damian said agreeing with my point.

"I still think that it is still funny, but three to one is three to one." Jason quietly said after a few minutes. Agreeing to stop enough though he really didn't want to.

"We are in agreement then, we shall end this prank then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone that has spent some of their time to review, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Chapter Summary: Dick, Jason Tim and Damian finally come clean about the prank that they have been pulling to Bruce.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else that I might have mentioned in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Bruce Finds Out

Bruce's POV

* * *

I knew that someone else had to have noticed that something was wrong with the boys by now when they had confronted me together in my office each of them taking a chair. They rarely came to talk to me and never as a group. So needless to say I was a bit scared of what had changed this.

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I'm sorry it was never meant to be this problematic, never this far and no one was meant to get hurt." Dick gushed out to me as soon as he sat down in his seat. What was he saying? What was this about?

"Dick I couldn't understand what you were telling me, could you speak clearer?" I asked him to do so, so that I could understand what he was trying to tell me.

"I said that I was sorry, and that it was never meant to cause this much trouble." Dick told me speaking in a way that I could understand this time which was better. I didn't know what he was talking about but I could tell what he was saying.

"Okay that is better but what are you talking about?" I wanted to know. To my knowledge they hadn't done anything that I would disapprove of though they may be doing something that I don't know about even if that is very unlikely.

They seemed to be acting normally now, more like they normally would and not like the last couple of days. Dick was trying to make everything alright, Jason was having a staring contest with his shoes, Tim was paying attention with the conversation but was being quiet and Damian was glaring angrily at all of us.

"Grayson thought of a prank for us to do together and we agreed to do it. A prank we did to you, after we were angry of being 'grounded'. It was that we would act like each other." Damian explained the details of what they had done and what they were trying to achieve.

That certainly explained there odd behavior over these last few days ever since they were no longer grounded really. It was a relief at first that there was nothing wrong with them.

"I am guessing that you told Alfred about this prank beforehand?" I asked them because as a child I had learned that nothing ever goes past Alfred, ever. It is simply impossible.

"Yes, we told him before we started since we weren't pulling the prank on him." Tim informed me. This was believable and made me wonder what they would have done if it was for Alfred.

"Thank you guys for telling me. It is okay to pull pranks while you are in civilian identities but when you carry them into the night life we have it becomes much more dangerous. It could have been a lot worse. Never try to be each other at night unless I or Alfred approve it. You are all grounded for the next month by the way. It starts in five minutes so I would head to your rooms if I were you" I lectured them on what they had done and sent them all to their rooms.

They all ran out of the office and hopefully into their rooms before the grounding spy system started and so that they might not have as long stuck in their rooms.

They really needed to stop doing these pranks, they just got them in trouble and gave me a large headache. I guess that they will stop but they are teenagers. I thought as I finished some paperwork before leaving my office to go and get some coffee.

Why couldn't they stop with all of the pranks? They can't tell how far is an acceptable measure to go. I hope that this teaches them not to prank, well at least for a couple of weeks.

* * *

Jason's POV

* * *

I sat on my bed thinking about what we had been doing over the past few days and how funny the prank we just did was. Bruce's face while we did it was simply amazing, he was confused thanks to us and it took a whole lot to really confuse Bruce.

I am very angry that we had to stop the prank. And why? Replacement got hurt, that was it and it was going so well. The way we wanted it to go and they made us confess about it.

I have to get back at Dick, Tim and Damian. They made me stop doing that hilarious prank on Bruce. They felt that pranks shouldn't be able to hurt people. Should I give them a prank?

Of course I should! Every other way that I could come up with to get back at them was both illegal which wasn't a problem with me personally but would anger both Bruce and Alfred. Which I really wanted to avoid.

I really didn't want Alfred to be angry with me at any time but especially when I was grounded and having to live in the manor and not in one of my safe-houses. I would be at his mercy and he could convince Bruce to worsen my punishment instead of shorten it.

Now, which prank should I do? I don't know which one is the right one for the revenge that I wanted. How bad did I want it to be? Something simple? No! Something extreme? Yes!

Oh, well I was grounded which gave me time to figure out how I was going to prank them. It was going to be a huge prank though when I was freed from my bedroom.


End file.
